


Breaking News

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Mystery, sorry you have to read to get anything else!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Is it happening again? The Malfoy-Potters are murdered and no-one knows what happened to their daughters.





	

_**Malfoy-Potters Murdered.** _

_Following the unexplained deaths of Ginevra Potter and Astoria Malfoy last week, the bodies of Albus and Scorpius Malfoy-Potter have been found in their demolished home. In a situation that reflects the early years of Harry Potter, the only room not destroyed in their shared house was the nursery. Is a new dark witch or wizard rising, or does someone just have a grudge against these families? There is no news of their twin daughters Narcissa and Molly, named after the girls great-grandmothers. Neither Mr Potter or Draco, Lord Malfoy could be contacted for comment._

_**Potters, Weasleys and Other Allies Disappear.** _

_Following on from the unexplained deaths of the Malfoy and Potter families, the majority of their friends and allies have disappeared. Not one of the large Weasley family could be located by this paper and their homes seem to be deserted. In addition, Theodore Nott, Dennis Creevey, Blaise and Pansy Zabini, Neville and Luna Longbottom-Lovegood, Hannah Abbot (who was previously married to Longbottom), and Teddy Lupin, along with all their children, appear to have vanished with no trace. The ministry does not suspect any murders as these would likely be as obvious as those of the aforementioned victims. However, it is strange that these people would not be able to be found after the murders._

_**Minister Resigns in Absentia.** _

_Hermione Granger-Weasley has resigned as Minister for Magic with no reason given. She sent a letter, whose origin has been verified by the Department of Mysteries, stating that she could not continue. Could this be linked to the murders in the Malfoy and Potter families. Quite possibly, as The Leaky Cauldron, Hannah Abbot’s pub has been put up for sale. Whatever is happening, it appears that the mystery will continue for a while as the Malfoy’s, the Potters, and those close to them quietly disappear. In other news, Ronald Weasley has been fired as an obliviator for not attending work and The Quibbler has missed its last due publication._

_**Obliviations Lead to Suspicion of Supposed Saviours Turning Dark.** _

_The questions around the murders and subsequent disappearances relating to the Malfoy and Potter Clans and their friends has increased as several old acquaintances have been found claiming that they know nobody by the name of any of the missing people. Considering that Cho Chang, the esteemed quidditch player, is rumoured to have dated Harry Potter during his fifth year and was in the same year as him, the fact that she does not recognise the name Potter, Malfoy, Weasley, or any of the others who have disappeared would be suspicious on its own. If you add in the fact that she has never heard of the ‘Saviour’ that makes it very suspicious. And it’s not just her, Parvati and Padma, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas all deny knowledge of any of the main characters, or even their historical ancestors who they were taught about in Hogwarts. Since three of the last four were in the same house and year as Potter this is unbelievable. So, the real question is who obliviated them and is a new dark lord on the rise?_

_**Lily Luna Potter Found.** _

_Ms Potter was discovered working as a muggle in a chance encounter at a coffee shop in London. She denies any knowledge of the Potter or Malfoy clans or any of their disappeared allies. Questioning under veritaserum and other certified interrogation techniques have so far proved fruitless. The Department of Mysteries is working on a way to get her to reveal any secrets she should know. So far, these have been ineffective._

_**New Potion and Charm Discovered.** _

_The individual previously reported as Lily Luna Potter has been found not to be so. However, this proves the existence of new spells. The Department of Mysteries are sure that there have now been developed extended versions of polyjuice potion and obliviation charms that pass what was known before. These will only crack under a legilimens spell from one who has inherited the skill. On retrieving a memory from the individual thought to be Ms Potter offering herself in this service the polyjuice equivalent broke and the legilimens heard Harry Potter’s voice saying “This will confuse them, so we have time to unravel this.” The polyjuiced individual has since been identified as Sally Dursley, the niece of Harry Potter, although other than the time that she heard his voice no proof of contact is available. Ms Dursley has been obliviated and released into the muggle world. The real question is how did all of this occur? Clearly Lord Malfoy is able to develop new potions along the lines of polyjuice and no-one could doubt that Mrs Granger-Weasley could create new charms. They are the brightest witch and wizard of their age. But how did the Department of Mysteries break them? There are only two families known to possess this ability, the Greengrass and Black families. The Black family is well known to have died out and the last remaining scion of the Greengrasses was thought to have been Astoria (and through her Scorpius Malfoy Potter) since Daphne was declared dead three years ago. Could it be that Daphne Greengrass is still alive and working for the Department, or have they discovered a new natural legilimens?_

_**Dursley Family Reported Missing in Muggle Press.** _

_Sally Dursley, who was impersonating Lily Potter only recently, supposedly unknowingly, has disappeared along with her muggle family. The Ministry of Magic have released a statement saying that muggle authorities have been obliviated and they are investigating. The last remaining link to the Potters and Malfoys has disappeared. Is there a new dark lord trying to cover their steps?_

_**Letter (Supposedly) from Harry Potter** _

_“Dear Prophet staff,_

_I, my family and friends are quite well. We have removed ourselves from wizarding society for good reasons. Basically, we were never left alone. This was intolerable. A word of advice:_

_If you ever choose to idolise someone again in the way that you did me, listen to them when they tell you to stop. You will never find me, my extended family, or those who chose to join us again._

_Yours ‘The Saviour’”_

_The prophet has reasons to believe that this is not a genuine letter and has forwarded it to the aurors to investigate._

_**Ex-Reporter Skeeter Arrested.** _

_The elderly, and previously much-loved, reporter Rita Skeeter was arrested yesterday on suspicion of nefarious deeds regarding the Potters, the Malfoys, the Weasleys, and many of their associates. It was discovered that a letter sent to the prophet, apparently from Harry Potter, was actually sent by Skeeter. It was in her handwriting, delivered from her home by a post owl and had her magical signature on it. In addition to this, the reason that the, now disappeared, Sally Dursley was exposed as not being Lily Potter is that a howler was sent by a different registered post owl that also could be traced back to Skeeter._

_There is likely to be a lengthy wait before her trial, but it now looks like we will never fully discover what happened to the Malfoys, The Potters, The Weasleys, and all their friends. It is with this sad news that The Prophet advises everyone to do their best to remember them. Pass on their stories, the stories of what we could have lost without their help, so that they will never be forgotten._

-X-

‘Congratulations, Greengrass. your plan worked.’ Harry laughed, as he put down the gathered newspaper clippings.

‘It’s Malfoy, Potter!’

‘Oh, Astoria, not you. This was never your plan, you see. We knew that Draco had to convince you of that and he did so well.’

‘But … all the other Greengrasses are dead!’

‘Sorry, and I really am that we had to hide this from you, but that’s not true.’ Astoria looked confused for a while and then:

‘Daphne, you bitch, where are you?’

‘She’s on another island, one you don’t know about.’

‘But, I know all the Malfoy holdings!’

‘But, not the Potter ones. I’ll explain if you don’t interrupt.’ She nodded, ‘After James put himself in the way of death one too many times,’ he had to pause to swallow a sob, ‘Ginny developed a form of PTSD. She went to counselling. I guess you can work out the rest.’

‘She met Daphne. But, why did Daphne help her when she wouldn’t help me with keeping Scorpius safe.’

‘She helped all of us,’ Ginny took over, ‘She had already helped Draco develop the polyjuice, but on its own that was no use. She could send Scorpius under a false name, but not explain why he was not there under his own. Once she talked to me, well Hermione had better tell you the rest.’

‘I knew of a way to permanently obliviate an event until it was revealed to be untenable. An event does not equate to a person though, as there are several events where people had met Scorpius this wouldn’t work. I needed a naturally skilled legilimens to test it against, and to be honest, you were to worried about Scorpius to have any spare ability. Your sister helped me get further than I even believed was possible. The people who are left behind chose this obliviation. They remember everything relating to their school years excepting us. Also, anything written about us will be forgotten, from now, twenty-four hours after it is read. This charm will last for five generations. By this time we will have passed out of legend and any of our children can return to Hogwarts as the children of privately tutored parents. Also, if any of them want to leave, we have developed a charm that they can still know us, but not mention us. It took us this long. Then Draco manipulated you into believing it was your idea. We thought it would be quicker and wanted no more deaths. For that, I am sorry. For keeping you in the dark, so that you didn’t gain false hope, I am not. Any questions?’

‘Who else knew? Please tell me I wasn’t the only one left hoping in the dark.’

‘You weren't. Draco, Daphne, and Ginny, obviously ha to know. Ron overheard me and Ginny talking once and suggested that Skeeter would be a suitable victim. Other than that, no-one. Also, I swear we already had the spells to pass my letters off as Skeeter’s. I am sorry.’

‘Where’s Daphne?’

‘And the magic number is broken. Told you, you wouldn’t have to get her to repeat my name over 13 times, Granger. Hello, sis.’

‘Daph!’ And the two women were in each other’s arms immediately, sobbing uncontrollably.

‘I have a question, Mrs Granger-Weasley.’

‘What is it Scorp, and I’ve told you to call me ‘Mione!’

‘What about the spells you invented Mrs Grange-Mione?’ He looked mortified.

‘That's close enough, for the moment, I guess!’ Scorpius looked relieved, ‘They have the intelligence to work them out in the Department of Mysteries. Now that thy know they exist. Also, I left a few clues, just in case. … Don’t look like that Harry! Even with my clues we will all be dead and our descendants reintegrated before they can ever trace what happened. They might discover the spells within ten years, but they will not break them for three centuries. Draco and I made sure of that. Anyway, lets enjoy these islands. I bagsy the biggest one!’

'Well, we do have the largest family.’ Ron backed her up.

‘Ron, your family will need at least three islands!’ Harry laughed, ‘Well, at least your extended one!’

 

-X-

'Papa, I have a few extra questions.'

'Ok, Cissy, I'll answer what I can.'

'Why could no-one find us?'

'These are the Potter and Malfoy families secret islands. The Potter family had one to escape to. Whereas the Malfoy family had several, one to escape to and the rest for growing potion ingredients, and for hiding.'

'Why aren't uncle Seamus and Uncle Dean here?'

'They chose not to come and to forget us.'

'Don't they love us?' Albus chose to answer the question that was really meant.

'Of course they do sweetie. They just had other important things to do. If they ever see us they will remember and be given the choice again.'

'Ok, one more. Can we still go to Hogwarts?'

'Yes, but not as Malfoy-Potters. You will have different names and faces to everyone else, but you will know each other and any other children who go from here. Just remember to be careful and not let slip what you know or Grandad Harry and Grandpa Draco could get into trouble.'

'Ok, papa.' 'Now, go say goodnight to your dad, then to bed.' Albus let out a sigh of relief once they were gone. That could have been much worse. It probably would be in the future, but at least he'd have his family and no press interference, unlike him and Scor.


End file.
